<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Ifs by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270367">What Ifs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondering about the what ifs is just a part of being with Erron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Ifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Half past one in the morning, time had flown by at an uneasy rate, it was unsettling how fast time had gone when the entire day had been spent in bed with Erron, doing nothing but exploring each other's bodies and probably making the neighbours wish they had earplugs; you were tired, and a sweet sensation of soreness had settled in your legs, but as you crept downstairs for a cigarette, you were all too aware of Erron following behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come here, good lookin'," he said when you reached the kitchen, pulling you close to him and planting a tender kiss to your forehead, he smiled, admiring the marks on your neck that he had left and given. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head, forgetting the need for nicotine almost instantly as you melted into his embrace and hummed softly. "Only as much as I wanted... I know you'd never go overboard."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erron nodded, licking his lips as he ran his hands up and down your body, mapping out all the little marks that he knew were beneath the fabric of his shirt and were littering your skin. "Y'know, I ain't never met someone who makes me feel the way you do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I feel the same," you admitted softly, running your hand down his chest, over the little scars that stippled his skin, the bright red marks that you had left that would soon fade away. "I've never met anyone who could capture my heart like you... but I worry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"About what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and sighing quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrugged, pulling away to flick the kettle on. "What if this doesn't work out? What if... what if you leave, and break my heart? What if I say something stupid and it ruins everything?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling you close again, Erron gently and tenderly cupped your cheeks, forcing you to look up at him as he shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "None of that'll happen. We got a good thing goin' on, (y/n), and I'd never hurt you, or break your heart. And no stupid fuckin' comment is gonna ruin this, us."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whined a little, once again melting into his embrace. "Promise?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," he whispered. "I promise, fuck the what ifs... Hell, I'll take you upstairs right now and prove it to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'd like that."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>